


an author

by Crowgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Prompt fill forTwelvetide Drabbles 2018 Day Four:loyalty, friendship, booksellers, authors, scholars.





	an author

‘I _knew_ it -- I fuckin’ _knew_ it! Ha! Pay up, Rogers!’ is the first indication Bucky has that there’s someone in the room with him and he damn near takes his own eye out flailing to shut down the laptop. 

‘Uh -- I --’ He twists around in the chair and, shit, Steve _and_ Tony and this is as bad as it could get, honestly. ‘It--’

‘So do you categorize it as RPF?’ Tony asks, one hand out, fingers snapping at Steve who is rolling his eyes and digging for his wallet. ‘Or is that the folks sharing your stuff?’

‘Do I -- what?’ 

‘Your fic.’ Tony wiggles his eyebrows. ‘I get five bucks more if _you_ call it RPF.’ 


End file.
